ASM Dictionary
Parent: http://magiclantern.wikia.com/wiki/2.0.4_AJ [AJ] Definitions to make reading of ASM code easier. 2010_06_17 AI : I might help ... Thanks Indy!! ADKIZDET '= analog digital ? detector' adp = (wft) adapter AE = auto exposure AF = auto focus Angel''' routines are subroutines that help develop and debug Applications running on ARM-based hardware.' ALO = LOck or Liveview O? '''ALV = Audio LeVel' Assert = Output a diagnostic message BmpDDev = bitmap display device BSS = Block of Data Segment that contains zero-initialised variables http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/.bss CAP = image CAPture CAPLV = C'''apture '''LV CBR = Call Back Routine ceres = hardware extension with Wifi/GPS or USB driver (see ceresOpenFileValue, 0x91C0 and PTP) CFS = card file system? Chunk = Infrequently used subroutine segment that the compiler has put elsewhere in memory (from IDA Book) CPY = copy (DIGIC assisted) CRP = crypto CSMR = Card Service ManageR CTG = catalog CU = CPU Usage DCF '''= digital camera file '''DCS = digital camera system DDD = Dust Delete Data DEC = jpeg decoding (DIGIC assisted) DEFC = (image sensor) defect correction ? DEFD = '''(image sensor) '''defect detection ? DL''' =''' Dlg = (user) dialog DOS = Display Off Sensor DP_ = develop. AI D'irect '''P'rint ? (DP_CheckAvailablePrintType, DP_CheckAvailablePrintImageSize, DP_ConfirmPrintOptionRequest) 'DPS '= direct print system. http://www.pctechguide.com/56DigCam_PictBridge.htm 'DPOF '= digital print order format. http://panasonic.jp/dc/dpof_110/white_e.htm '''DPATH = Data Path. AI Develop ? DM = Debug Manager DMA = Direct Access Memory. AJ Not on Chip cache memory. But something malloced around 0x40000000 EDID = HDMI related AJ 4:2:0 etc ENG = Engine = DIGIC related ENGIO = DIGIC ENG input/output EM '''= Event Manager '''EV = event FA = FActory. AI: Factory Adjustment FC = File Catalog (=Cache?) fcache = file cache FCS = file create system? Fct = Factory FD = Face detection FEN = Fencing. FencingA,B,C or FENM__RdDmac FENM = Fencing Manager ? FG = ? FM = File Manager FIO = File Input Output FR = file reader? FSS = File storage related. NB: FSS init reported as FCS in DebugMsg. FW = file writer? GUI = Graphical User Interface GYO = ? HST = HiSTogram (DIGIC assisted) H264E = h264 encode H264dec = h264 decode IMPD = image play driver IPC = ? IPCT = ? ISR = Interupt Sub Routine - eg AJ_USBDetectISR() jpcore = jpeg core JPCORE = hardware assisted codec? k241 = WFT-E2 (see related update .fir file) K8P2815UQB-DI4B = Samsung NOR flash : http://www.samsung.com/global/business/semiconductor/productInfo.do?fmly_id=162&partnum=K8P2815UQB LOT = LotusPath LPF = Low Pass Filter LV = Live View LVCAF = LV contrast AF (AutoFocus) LVCAE = LV contrast AE (AutoExposure) mbm29lv2mx16 = http://www.datasheet4u.com/html/M/B/M/MBM29LV200BC_FujitsuMediaDevices.pdf.html MC = Master Control ? ("MC permit LV instant", "MC Enter Secret mode !!!") Mcell = ? Guess something to do testing the chip / in Factory mode ? MDECROT = MjpegDecRotate MD = Motion Detection (LiveViewCompMD.c) MDET = Motion Detection MON = MpuMonitor MOVR = MOVie Reader MOVW = MOVie Writer MVP = MoVie Player MVR = MoVie Recorder OCH_SPx / OCHxEPx / OC4_14 / ICAPCHx = ? CH = channel? OIO '''= Twin engine in one path related '''PB = Play Back PBROT = process? bitmap rotation PD = PTP DPS (develop with eos utility?) = Property Direct Print System Pony = 'PrintPony'- Maybe this is a cartridge that never runs out? PM = Power Manager PROP = Property PS = ? (also RPS=?) PSI = ? PTP = Picture Transfer Protocol Rasen = Sensor defect data ? RD = Read REM = remote IF RMT = remote RSZ = ReSiZe (H264 /digic?) RTC = real time clock RTOM = Rto Manager SDCOMM = SD card communication SDIO = SD input/output Semaphore's enable tracking of a shared resource through changes in state of use of counters. SHTLV = shutter LV sbs '= white balance computation state function ? '''sds '= rear develop state functions (jpeg?) 'sdf '= (front?) develop to file ? yuv mem -> jpeg file ? 'sfds '= front develop functions 'scs '= capture state functions 'sps '= preDevelop State functions SRM = Storage Resource Manager. AI: or ShaRed Memory ? close to 'smemShowFix' SUB = black subtraction ? (DIGIC assisted) '''SVG = Scalable Vector Graphics TG = Timing Generator (as in TGstandby). 'Light' reading reference: http://focus.ti.com/lit/ug/sprufg8b/sprufg8b.pdf THM = Thumbnail (directory cache file) TOE = TCPIP Offload Engine? TOM = AI tranfer object? manager AJ will check. Definitely something ot do with transfer. TOM related to Ceres WFT, which can be updated using a .UDP file (file format is .FIR) Trans = Transaction TRS = ? TTJ = TwoInTwoOutJpegPath TWIN = dual digic operation / transfer ? U_D = Guess USB2.0 Driver VD = Vertical Data (as in VD Interrupt - like a Vsync) VF = ViewFinder VK = Virtual KeyBoard WB = white balance WDT = Watch Dog Timer Wps = ? Wft = wireless file transmitter